Hero
by distracted by zombies
Summary: A little nerve is all it takes to get to her heart. I am sorry to announce I don't own Teen Titans. Flames will help to keep me warm for the rest of the winter :)


**Hero**

**(Let me be your hero)**

Not too long ago, she had bared her soul and given her heart to someone, but that someone had smashed it to pieces. How ironic. This had happened the week before this date. She thought she had finally found the right person, that Mr. Right every girl dreams of, but she was wrong. Obviously she had done something wrong in one of her past lives and now fate was playing a trick at her own expense. If this damn emotion was the cause of her becoming more and more apathetic to holidays, no wonder she hated this day.

**Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
****Would you run, and never look back?  
****Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
Would you save my soul tonight?**

Downstairs, the Titans were preparing a special dinner to commemorate this special date which she despised so much. Valentine's day. They had gone to the mall earlier, and Beast Boy was his usual self, trying to get girl's phone numbers, many times failing. He later complained it was because he didn't have a moped, to which Robin responded with a "Give it a rest."

Raven lifted her view to the lights of the city. Probably millions of people out there where celebrating with a special someone and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Sometimes this sickened her, but secretly, she wished she had someone to share those precious moments. Somebody once said, "Life is not how many breaths you take, but how many moments take your breath away." Raven refused to believe this, but supposed that at some point it was true, because there had to be more to life than just living it.

**Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
****Would you laugh, oh please tell me this  
****Now would you die for the one you love?  
****Hold me in your arms tonight.**

A light breeze made her shiver, to which she responded by pulling her cape closer to her body, in hopes it would keep her warm. She yawned and slightly turned her head to the city that lay at the other end of the bay.

Small lights like tiny glowing squares filled her eyes and the crashing of the waves against the rocks below filled her ears. The waxing crescent made an impression on the slowly-rocking water and the lights of the bridge complemented it as if it were the lights of a Christmas tree and the noise of the cars slowed down as if an invisible hand turned down the volume of the city.

**I can be your hero baby  
****I can kiss away the pain  
****Iwill stand by you forever  
****You can take my breath away**

Raven pulled up her hood and slowly leaned back, so that she was looking up at the sky. Raven relaxed a bit as she took in the view. She could still distinguish the constellation of Orion, and the Big Dipper, but Scorpio was nowhere to be found. She located the end of the Big Dipper, and slowly with her finger, she traced a supplementary angle until she reached Spika, the star at the end of the tail of Leo.

Then she moved onto the other constellations, and finally she started at the stars not as constellations but as just single stars. Some where blue, some were red, some where yellow, some were just white, and some others were planets. It fascinated her mind that looking at some of those stars meant looking at the past. They were like the scrapbooks of the galaxy, the family album. And she wondered how old each one of those stars where, and if she would be able to see one from her life time.

**Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
****Would you lie, would you run away?  
****Am I in too deep?  
****Have I lost my mind?  
****I don't care 'cuz you're here tonight**

"Nice, aren't they?"

Raven widened her eyes and turned her head, only to see the leader of the team lying next to her. "Yeah."

"Sorry for interrupting," Robin apologized.

"It's alright." Had Raven really been that lost on her train of thoughts as to not notice that someone had opened the door, walked to where she was, and lied down next to her?

"What are you doing up here?"

"Thinking."

There was a moment of silence in which Raven saw a small smiled playing around Robin's lips, and then he spoke, "Have you ever wondered what's out there?" He turned to watch Raven, who nodded. Another cool breeze blew by, and Robin took this as an excuse to get closer to the mysterious girl.

**I can be your hero baby  
****I can kiss away your pain  
****I will stand by you forever  
****You can take my breath away**

"Do you know anything about astronomy?" the dark sorcerer asked the masked boy.

"Not much. Do you?"

"Kind of."

"Can you teach me?" Robin asked, crossing his arms behind his head to serve as support.

"We'll start with the basics," Raven said, raising her had to point at Orion, ready to teach a lesson. She sat down and Robin copied her. Then she started pointing at basic constellations as well as popular stars and ways to use them to guide you or to locate another star. All the time, Robin listened attentively, but his mind was set on something else. When Raven was done with her lesson and put her hand down, he quickly reached for it, squeezing it softly but firmly. Before she could react, he pulled her close and kissed sweetly on the cheek.

**I just want to hold you  
****I just want to hold you  
****Am I in too deep?  
****Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care 'cuz you're here tonight**

This caused Raven to blush lightly, and she turned to look at Robin, as if questioning his sanity. "Why?" She asked, touching the spot where his lips had touched her pale skin.

"Because I'm tired of hiding it," Robin replied. "I'm tired of hiding what I feel; thinking that another day has passed by and I keep wondering if I'll ever have enough courage to tell you that I really like you."

Raven opened and closed her mouth like a fish, but the only thing that came out was vapor.

"Robin, you know me well, and you know that this might not work, but I still want to say that I feel that way about you too," she timidly confessed. Suddenly, her expression became bittersweet, and she looked down.

**I can be your hero baby  
****I can kiss away the pain  
****I will stand by you forever  
****You can take my breath away**

"What's wrong?"

"What about Starfire? What will you say to her?"

"She and I are close, but she will understand. These last weeks, I've been thinking, that maybe Starfire is not what I want because she's like a sister to me. She's just so sweet and innocent." Robin analyzed Raven's expression. She seemed convinced, but not enough. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Yes, I do, is just that…it's so hard. I mean, everyone expects to see you and Starfire together, and to see me alone, but…" In that moment, Raven heard a noise, which caused her to stop and look at Robin, but instead of the usual mask, a pair of deep-blue gorgeous eyes was staring back at her. Raven stared in awe, and Robin used this as an opportunity to lean in and press his lips to Raven's, knowing that this could be his first and last kiss.

**I can be your hero baby  
****I can kiss away the pain  
****I will stand by you forever  
****You can take my breath away**

At first Raven was shocked, but then she gave into the moment, lacing her arms behind Robin's neck. A moment later, it was over but the fireworks were still going in their heads, they both blushed ten shades of red. There was an awkward silence until Robin broke it off. "Uh, maybe we should go downstairs, the others may be worrying."

"Yeah," Raven responded taking Robin's hand in her own, still savoring the kiss. It felt weird, but it felt good, but the best part was that her powers weren't causing any problems. They both rode the elevator until they reached the living room/kitchen, and Robin quickly put his mask in place. When they came out of the elevator, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and even Starfire started clapping, as if they knew something that Raven and Robin didn't, but then she realized that it must have been the way she and her Valentine were holding hands.

Later, when it was time to go to bed, Robin accompanied Raven to her room, where they stood outside the door. "Happy Valentine's Day, Raven," said Robin holding a single black rose and leaning in for another kiss.

**You can take my breath away  
****My breath away  
****I can be your hero**

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Robin," said Raven when they separated. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my Valentine."

**A/N: Uh, I'm not very good at this stuff, but I still try. Sorry it was so lame on the end. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day to everyone out there! And plz review and lemme know how was it, 'k? ;)**

**linkinparkrlz**


End file.
